Fanfiction
by twilightlover4life2010
Summary: my high school?


This is just random and I KNOW IT HAS MANY MISTAKES, like no title, grammer and spelling.

Bella's POV

I woke up and thought, "why should I even go to school. Whats the point?"

I take a shower and do the usual, choose the most shortest, tightist and see through outfit I can find. Micro mini skirt with a sheer red crop top and high heeled gladator sandels before heading to my buttfuck of a school, where seniors literally have to enter from the rear entrance, to help us with our classes that are located there. Sucks if you failed even one class as a junior. Lucky for me I'm an A+ student with no friends or social life, well kindof. I do have one activity that keeps me really busy.

It's a wonderful life, being in high school and being able to buy a Zenvo ST1, but to keep apperances I bought a red 2011 Volkswagen Beetle, telling my dad that my company pays well and since I was working since I was sixteen, he buys it. I think he just doesn't want to know. I caught eyes with Jasper, two lockers away from mine when I bumped into Loser Luke. Im no bully but this guy is so arragant that he makes Tom Cruise look like a new born baby without the ability to dazzle. Now Luke hes hot, but thats all folks. " Hey B Bella, hows it shaking?" he pretends to shake and moter boat my tits. His friends eat it up like starving hyenas. B Bella what the fuck? I keep walking not really caring. I lost Jasper, oh well. When I go to pull out my books a note pops out, " Meet me by the closet, fuck classes." Maybe going to school has its moments.

Jasper's POV

"I WANT TO FUCK SO BAD" I yelled at no one. Living alone makes you do that, maybe I should get a pet. I look down on my dick and it feels like the slightest touch would be pure bitter sweet hell. Fuck where's my phone? I can feel my nine inches throbbing. After two seconds I gave up and started jerking off slowly to ease the sweet pain but all to soon my fist was flying back and forth on my dick, my back arched and ribbons of cum landed all over my chest vioently while I tried to slow my hand. I came, but didn't get that high. I should have just called someone. My last year in high school and it couldn't come any sooner, I was ready to leave and make real money, put my name out horrible lazy looking school, like how is that even possible. Once I reached my locker I wasnt feeling any better and looked for a way out when I saw Bella, fuck yes, that girl knows how to treat a guy. Seeing Luke with his goons bump into Bella, I took the moment and slipped a note in her locker, and practicly ran to our spot, my dick already hard. It only took her a few minutes, but I didn't care. I roughly grabbed her and grind my hips aganist hers and ripped her shirt open, her tits bouncing out. I grabbed them both , sucking and biting her nipples. "OH SHIT, JAASSPER, O MY GOD, YES." Bella yelled. Getting impatient I pushed her shoulders down and opened my jeans, she quickly opened her mouth and started bobbing up and down, engulfing me in her sweet mouth. After a few moments, she pushed aside her thong and started fingering her clit, her muffled moans started getting louder, I felt her body tense, and then relax. " Naughty girl, who said you could cum?" I pulled her up and turned her around, and without warning I plunged in to her , feeling her walls stretch and fit to my size.

BELLA POV

HOOOOLLLY, FUCKIN, SHIT. I never get used to Jasper's size. He grabbed my neck and started roughly pumping into me. He streched me so wonderfully, Icould hear his breathing getting harsher and shorter, so I started rubbing my clit to catch up, soon I felt him cuumming, He grabbed my hips roughly pumping a few more times and slapping my ass before pulling out.

Well that was fast.

CCCCUUUTTTTTT !

"Bella is it possible we redo this scene, but can you try to be not so... easy?"

"Edward, I'm playing a high school whore, she didn't even cum from dick, she had to get herself off."

"Yes Bella, that is why there is a part two." He said while rubbing his smiled, her fuck me eyes gleaming with excitment.

"Can you be the teacher who catches us"... she said

Now thats an intreasting idea.


End file.
